User talk:The Midna
Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave me a message! Old Archives: Archive One Archive Two Archive Pi I am wondering Could I make a different account on another wikia wiki? [[User:Black Dragon Laguz|'Black']] [[User talk:Black Dragon Laguz|'Dragon']] 01:05, November 4, 2010 (UTC) You can make a different account on a different wiki.--Gamekid Dan 00:48, December 31, 2010 (UTC) When youre making a word bubble and want to short it down to a code. People say you must create a new page called Template: Username. Will this page be open for everybody to see it? Or is it private? --Vussen 21:29, December 9, 2010 (UTC) do i need a name 4 this wiki? I was wonderin' if on this wikia if I need a special screen name and acount 4 this or if my current 1 will do? --elementalknight 22:50, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for advice on screen name. Thank you very much for the advice on my screen name. --elementalknight 20:15, November 13, 2010 (UTC) images Animation I've seen people with animations to go with their username. HOW CAN I GET ONE?!? I'm so jealous!!! How can the one and only Blue Link go without an animation??? If I have to make one, it will be pretty hard. Reply anytime!!! Again the animation Uh, i'm pretty sure that i set a signiture. where can i test it out? Cant do it in temple of courage cause i already voted. It's later now and it doesn't work... I did what you said, too. I did the Template:Signatures/Sactage for my signature? 00:24, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, thanks. I hope I can keep it this way, I don't want to have to change my global prefs for the purpose of one wiki. Sactage Give me a ping, Vasily. CoD CoD Talk 00:39, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Please I would still like to know where the original sockpuppet was from 00:32, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Is there a particular reason you won't tell me? I don't mind being blocked, but can you at least tell me why? Or at least tell me why you won't tell me, oh wait that makes no sense. But for real, I have no idea what I did wrong, could you at least tell me. If you would just please tell me.... Come on man, just tell me still waiting still waiting, please just tell me Come on, just please tell me Hi Shoutbox On the shoutbox, you and Lisa were talking about something that works in Monobook with the useskin=monaco tag. The shoutbox won't let me post, so I'll ask here: What was it? -'Isdrak ' 06:58, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :It still doesn't work. All of it except the bar that says "Shoutbox" disappears when I try to send a message and doesn't come back until I navigate away from the page. -'Isdrak ' 16:32, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Still not working. I guess I just won't use it. -'Isdrak ' 19:03, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Yes, vandalized the Princess Ruto page. So do you're admin magic and block him. - McGillivray227 04:45, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Whoa, man, woman, whatever. Hey, I am releasing official information on The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword page, and all are true, so why don't you idiots, better well dumbasses get your mother freaking brains together, sheesh, where do they get you guys? Next time it has OFFICIAL information, leave it. --SmasherLink (talk) 02:33, December 26, 2010 (UTC)SmasherLink :I know for a fact that this user is not online, and so I will answer for him. ::First of all, you will probably get a short block for calling someone an idiot, since it's a personal attack. ::Second of all, watch your language/ ::Thirdly, unless your have proof, it's not official. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 02:41, December 26, 2010 (UTC) IRC Just wondering if you are able to come on the IRC so I can talk to someone who doesn't have a foot in his mouth, or is away. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 00:02, December 29, 2010 (UTC) new poll Can we have a new poll the one that we have now is kinda getting old.--Gamekid Dan 22:07, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :Its been up for 2 weeks. We generally change polls every 2 or so months (assuming you are talking about the ones on the front page). --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:10, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Ban I Knew you'd SaY ThAt....--Evil Dark Coyer (talk) 03:18, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :That doesn't make it any less valid. -'Isdrak ' 03:20, December 30, 2010 (UTC) How to make a poll I was wondering how do you make a poll.--Gamekid Dan 00:45, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey Midna i dont know how to do stuff here! (im a girl) Re:A Proposal (message regarding IRC left by Jazzi.) This feels rather silly, leaving a trail of messages across multiple wikis, but since WMM left his message for you on Mario Wiki I guess I need to clear things up. As I have expressed before, I dislike making rules that apply to an entire channel when only a few individuals are the source of trouble. I will respect and abide by the Zeldapedia IRC rules if you want it to be that way, but I will not enforce such a broad separation clause on the BioShock Wiki channel. On the BioShock Wiki channel I will continue with the agreement we originally made: *If someone from #wikia-bioshock is PMing a person on your channel, and the person on your channel objects, I will kick the person off of #wikia-bioshock if evidence (a log with time/date and IP info) is provided in a timely manner. This means that if WMM PMs you or Jazzi, and you find this annoying, you should inform me and I will enforce the rule. You and Jazzi, or anyone from Zeldapedia, can still come to #wikia-bioshock and you will be welcome there as long as you abide by the simple channel rules. ~ Gardimuer { ʈalk } 23:14, January 4, 2011 (UTC) IRC Could you come on to the IRC? I'd like to talk to you. -'Isdrak ' 00:38, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Special Delivery --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 00:53, January 16, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: This envelope kinda messed up your page by adding another section. I'm really sorry about that. I tried to fix it, but I can't find it. :/ --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 00:55, January 16, 2011 (UTC) New Section to Hopefully Fix My Talk Page Hah. Thanks, Jazzi! You forget to mention the coffee, unless if that's all for you (I don't drink coffee, anyway). That bacon looks so good that I could just eat it through the screen... And how did you know my address? You're too good... (By the way, don't worry about the talk page malfunction: it makes it unique, which is cool and better.) The 03:35, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Welcome back. The 02:17, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for welcoming me in! I feel like I actually belong! It makes me remember the first time I edited anything here... (stares off into middle distance) If this is how you make ALL new people feel, then i'll take the ban. God, does trying to make OOT 2d always make people feel this depressed or abused?! Above comment from Linkerbm OoT 2D help Can you give me any websites that have informative maps of areas in Oot? --~Linkerbm 23:38, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I already tried Google images but thanks for trying to help. --~Linkerbm 23:15, January 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Odolwa Edit Fierce Deku Promote him. You've been on since the 24 hour mark has passed. I would have done it if you didn't call dibs. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:04, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Userbox --'BassJapas' 04:20, February 12, 2011 (UTC) A Gift From Me to You @'};--'-,--' P.S YOU'RE EPIC!! --'BassJapas' 03:36, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Poll It was quite a while ago, but I went to your "dance party". You said in it that you can make polls. If you could be so kind as to tell me how to make one (in terms that a beginner would understand), I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks! P.S. Your dance party ROCKED!!! Blue Link 20:58, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Edits Congratulations on 4,444 edits. Don't edit this to respond or else you'll lose that special number :P -'Minish Link' 21:25, February 16, 2011 (UTC) IRC Access List It'd be much appreciated if when you get the chance on the IRC, if you could remove the flags for URL, since the bot is never in our channel anymore, and the bot owner will switch his host to his bot host and gain OP. Thanks. --'BassJapas' 23:52, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Bot Please allow me some time to discuss the situation at hand with you and the other ops before you remove the flags for the bot. Jazzi's not given me any warning of banning me, nor have I gotten any indication from anyone if they'd like my bot back. User:Sactage User talk:Sactage 16:28, February 21, 2011 (UTC) New page A long time ago, you suggested I make a page connected to my home page. Could you tell me how to do this? Being new to wiki, I need help with things A LOT! Thanks! Blue Link 15:49, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Villians Category May I ask why? You guys should have added this category a long time ago in order to allow people to find these characters. So why shouldn't this category exist? Supahbadmarine (talk) 23:08, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for clarifying. I am sorry. I did not know that making a new category was such a big deal here, as I work on a wiki that has less rules regarding it. As far as the bosses category goes, it does not cover what I was after. I was trying to make a category identifying antagonistic Characters who have a role in the plot, not just any enemy that link comes across. Do you understand what I am going for?--Supahbadmarine (talk) 23:18, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I have made the forum topic and would very much like to hear your opinion on the matter. here is the link. Forum:Villains Category.--Supahbadmarine (talk) 00:04, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Sparkly Awesomeness Some Old Horses Can Always Hear Their Owner Approaching Lame. Everybody knows that it is "Oscar Had A Hold On Arthur" or "Good Boys Do Fine Always". Wait, now I just mixing math and music. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:25, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Oscar Had A Hold On Arthur? I always heard Sohcahtoa, which is apparently someone's name (Sine=Opposite and Hypotenuse, Cosine=Adjacent and Hypotenuse, Tangent=Opposite and Adjacent). -'Isdrak ' 23:41, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :King Philip Came Over For Good Spaghetti=Kingdom Phylum Class Order Family Genus Species (there's a more memorable one, but I can't say it here :p). Then they added domains over top of that. Also they have subphyla, which are below phyla but above classes. And supergroups, which totally circumvent this entire system. Phylogeny is not an exact science... --[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:06, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Present! Part 1 --'''BassJapas 15:32, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Part 2 Section so I don't mess up your talk page Hi TM! Hope you enjoy them!! --'BassJapas' 15:44, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I feel like I spam your talk page... Userbox --'BassJapas' 02:55, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Jazzi! I like the userboxes that you make for me. The 03:31, March 9, 2011 (UTC)